


Feather

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2015 poem, 66 journals, Gen, Haiku poem, Poems, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: A Destiel Haiku poem for my entrance in the 66 journals.





	

_The righteous man was lost, l_ _ocked away_

_A desperate choice, a dread fear_

_I saw the younger boy_

 

_My wings were white once_

_Too pure to be otherwise_

 

_But as darkness income_

_I was stained inside_

_Two different imprints forming_

_A stronger and more profound bound_

 

_I wonder will it last?_

_Has my saving come to pass_

_Has my soul surpass_

 

_I held one of my feathers_

_Thought if I should cast it to the weather_

_But I knew, still, some were kept, inside a warm old jacket leather_


End file.
